


They Grow Up So Fast

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where US and Canada are tired of being treated like children. Threesome fun ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up So Fast

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Alfred's idea. Between the two boys it was Alfred who came up with all the pranks and schemes that usually got the two into trouble; it had always been like that ever since they were young.

This however had to take the metaphorical coffee cake.

He didn't remember how it had gotten to this. What he did remember was stopping by Matthew's to have some tea and biscuits and beginning to feel tired soon after. Now that he thought about it he had probably been drugged. Sleeping pills in his tea; that would have been Matthew's idea, he was the cleverer of the two.

None of that mattered now though, he needed to concentrate on figuring a way to get out of these handcuffs and away from this room before the two boys came back. He didn't want to know what they had planned for him.

Struggling with the restrain that was keeping his hands bound to the headboard of the bed he was on; Arthur heard a sound from beyond the door. It sounded like muffled voices; probably his 'kidnappers'. As the sounds grew closer he could distinctly make out what they were saying.

"Alfred . . . this isn't a good idea . . . he's our big brother." That was Matthew; he was the more sensible of the two. If it came down to having to reason with them his best bet was to speak to him in hopes of getting out of whatever they had planned for him.

"We've gone over this Matt, we're not children anymore and this will definitely teach him that." Alfred, Arthur clenched his hands as he heard the other's arrogant sounding voice. So this was about him treating them like children. Well they were, and things like this just proved that. "You agreed to this, I know you want it just as much as I do." There was a pause. "Isn't that why you drugged his tea?"

Although he couldn't see them Arthur could imagine how they looked right then. Alfred staring down at his brother as Matthew looked at the floor in shame. It was a scene Arthur had seen many, many times.

He didn't however expect the next bit. "Yes I do . . . and I know this was all my idea but I'm just worried that . . . well that he'll hate us in the end." Matthew's soft voice shook as he spoke. Arthur wasn't paying too much attention to that though; he was still shocked to learn that this had been the gentle boy's idea.

"Don't worry." There was a distinct sound, which Arthur imagined was Alfred leaning over and embracing Matthew. Then the sound of the door opening and all hoped of escaping fled from Arthur's mind at the sight of the two.

Alfred grinned as he noticed that he was awake. "Good we don't have to wait around for you to wake up." He walked into the room cocky as ever with Matthew right behind him. "Comfortable?"

Arthur growled low in his throat, suddenly incredibly angry at them. "What are you up to!? This had better not be another one of your little pranks." He was looking at Matthew then, the blush that gracing the small blond's cheeks told that Matthew was aware that he knew the true mastermind behind all this.

"It's not a prank I assure you." Alfred said sounding suddenly serious. "We're tired of you treating us like we're still little kids. That's why we came up with this."

"You mean why Matthew came up with it." Arthur said, turning his gaze to said individual and feeling a small victory when the other wouldn't meet it. "Whatever you had planned, I won't get mad if you let me go."

He was expecting resistance from Alfred of course but was shocked when Matthew spoke up. "No, we have to do this . . . if for no other reason that this . . . you looking down on us because you think we're still children."

"Matthew. . ." Arthur began but was quickly interrupted by Alfred.

"You heard him Art, we've going through with this 'little plan' of ours no matter what." The American was advancing on him with a strip of cloth.

Arthur began to struggle to get away; his feet weren't restrained so he tried to kick at Alfred. "Don't come near me!" He said, struggling as much as he could but to no avail as Alfred moved out of his reach before suddenly rounding on him and shoving the cloth into his mouth. "Hrm ghnm hlii huuu!"

Alfred chuckled as he moved back to stand next to Matthew. "I'm sorry Art, can't understand you with that gag in your mouth." He said as he let out a mocking laugh. "Well then, now that you're all tied up the real fun can start."

Almost completely at their mercy, Arthur could only watch in shock as Albert turned to Matthew and began to kiss him. This was definitely not what Arthur had imagined when he woke up in this position. He watched the two with wide eyes as Albert slowly slid a hand into Matthew's shirt causing the Canadian to moan softly. It was quite an erotic sound.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Alfred said suddenly, still rubbing Matthew under his shirt. "He's beautiful isn't he, certainly grown up quite a bit from the little boy he was."

Arthur made a chocked noise at that, wondering what the American was getting at.

"Why don't you show how much you've grown Matt?" Alfred said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the Canadian's flushed cheek. "Give us a little strip show."

"A-Al. . ." Matthew said blush darkening as his eyes darted to Arthur. "D-don't ask me to do such embarrassing things."

Alfred shook his head, silencing any further protests with a deep kiss. "Do it for me?" He asked, moving one hand down to massage Matthew's nether region.

"A-ah. . ." Shuddering Matthew nodded mutely and Alfred moved back to sit down at the end of the bed Arthur was tied to.

"Sit back and enjoy he show Art, not that you have much choice of course." Alfred added with a little chuckle, making Arthur growl in annoyance.

His attention however didn't say on Alfred for too long, how could it when with shy little movements Matthew undid the straps on his coat and had begun to undo the buttons revealing a white shirt underneath. As he watched Arthur couldn't help but watch those slim digits as they slid off the jacket and then began to undo the shirt, showing off a pale taunt chest with two perk little nipples.

At the sight of the nipples Arthur swallowed and began to feel a stirring within him. He felt his face go red with shame at his body's reaction. This was after all his little brother.

Glancing away and over at Alfred, Arthur was shocked to see him stroking himself trough his pants. Did he have no shame!? But then again he too was reacting to the sight of Matthew's half-naked body.

His attention once again went to the Canadian at the sound of a zipper being lowered. With wide eyes he watched as Matthew wiggled out of his pants, stepping out of them. It left him in only his boxers and Arthur could tell that though he was blushing he too was obviously aroused by the events that were transpiring.

Alfred used his free hand to gesture to Matthew to come closer and the smaller blond did, leaning down to kiss him before divulging Alfred of his jacket and top. Alfred leaned forward to kiss Matthew's stomach and down to the hem of the boxers.

Matthew moaned slightly and threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair. Arthur's gazed moved from that to his face and he flushed when he noticed the other looking back at hi with a half-lidded gaze.

"Are you enjoying what you see Arthur?" He asked as Alfred slipped off his boxers and began to stroke his erection. "You seem to be." This comment was followed by a pointed look to where Arthur's erection was straining against his pants.

"T-this is absurd!" Arthur said, or tried to say through his gag, thinking denial was the best thing to go with for now.

Alfred chuckled at that moving away from Matthew's stomach to look over at Arthur. "I can't understand you through that gag Arthur." He said as he reached over and pulled it out.

"Release me at once!" Arthur cried, pulling at the handcuffs and kicking at Alfred. It did little good as Alfred simply got up and stared down at Arthur. The British man didn't care as he continued kicking and screaming at Alfred, he didn't have the heart to do so to Matthew.

His little tantrum was stopped however when Matthew moved up to him and kissed him deeply. "Arthur, you want this as much as we do? Why are you resisting?"

Arthur's cheeks grew red at that. It was true, he was hard over watching it all and part of him wanted it . . . but this wasn't right! They were his little brother's he shouldn't be getting any sort of reactions like this to them. It was wrong. . .

"No excuses about us being your baby brothers either." Matthew said suddenly as he began to undo the buttons on Arthur's shirt. "We're not, at least not anymore. We've been big boys for quite some time now."

By his feet Alfred chuckled at Matthew's words. "Matt's definitely a big boy." He said, sending a lewd grin Matthew's way, which had the boy blushing deeply. "No need to be ashamed of it Matt."

Not able to help himself Arthur looked down at Matthew's privates and had to admit the boy was well endowed. His cheeks flushed red as he caught Matthew watching him look and he turned away in embarrassment.

During this time Alfred had been working on undoing his pants, Arthur didn't notice until he felt them begin to slide down his legs, with his undergarments. "W-what are you doing! Stop that!" He cried, trying to bring his legs up to stop Alfred. Unfortunately it only served to aid him in removing the garments.

Matthew was kissing him again then, distracting him as Alfred removed his pants fully. "Relax Arthur." Matthew said after their lips parted. "Just enjoy this." Slipping on to the bed he kneeled over Arthur and began to kiss his chest.

Arthur could only gawk and then moan in pleasure as Matthew began to pinch at his nipples. At this time he heard Matthew moan and looked up to see him with his hips up slightly as Alfred began to prepare him. Arthur felt himself harden further at the sight, it was incredibly erotic.

Leaning down Matthew kissed him again and Arthur kissed back. He wanted to touch him so bad, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing that. Closing his eyes he let out a shuddering sigh as Matthew's mouth began to kiss down his neck and then chest. He shuddered as that warm tongue swiped across his already erect nipples.

It was too much! Arthur couldn't believe he was giving into this, but he didn't have the heart or the drive to try and stop them as he felt Alfred begin to rub his erection. His eyes opened wide in realization as he felt the lubricant coat it. "Alfred!" He said in a strangled moan, feeling a finger move down his shaft and testicles to his entrance. "Don't!" He gasped, but the American didn't stop.

Just as Alfred inserted the first finger, Matthew began to grind his hips down on Arthur's erection, causing him pleasure. It helped to take away from the discomfort as Alfred slowly began to prepare him. All Arthur could do was gasp in pleasure as Matthew continued his motions. That pleasure peaked when he felt Alfred press a finger against his prostate. He barely even noticed when Alfred inserted two more fingers into his entrance and continued to stretch him.

Moaning and moving against the fingers within him, Arthur felt himself begin to get lost in the tide of pleasure that was washing through him. With Matthew rubbing their erections together and Alfred rubbing that little bundle of nerves within him, Arthur knew he would not last much longer.

Then it all stopped.

Arthur felt Alfred remove his fingers, and he was embarrassed to heat the sound of displeasure that escaped from his throat. Alfred chuckled at it and Matthew gave him a kiss, having stopped what he was doing as well.

The boy gave Arthur a smile then as he moved back and Arthur watched as Alfred took the smaller blond's hips and began to lower him down.

"You're doing great Matt." Alfred told Matthew as he gently eased the smaller blond onto Arthur's engorged member.

Matthew gasped and arched his back as he slid down the hard shaft. "A-ah!"

Arthur echoed Matthew's cry with one of his own. The heat that encased his length was almost suffocating. He didn't have much time to reflect on that feeling by itself though before he felt himself get penetrated by Alfred. He let out a strangled moan at the sensation. It was odd being on both the giving and the receiving end at the same time; though he'd done both before.

He heard Alfred grunt in pleasure at the penetration and then he pulled out and pushed back in none too gently. This caused Arthur to push up into Matthew, who cried out in pleasure at that. For Arthur it has him moaning and seeing stars.

It didn't stop there of course, because Alfred was soon pounding into him with vigour and Matthew was there pushing back against every thrust with just as much energy as his brother. Arthur was trapped between them; the instrument of their pleasure with no complaints in mind.

And soon any and all thoughts flew from his mind; there was only that white hot flash of pleasure that enveloped him as he came. He wasn't aware he was screaming as he did until the high came down and he realized how raw his throat felt.

Above him Matthew's head was thrown back and his hips were bucking slightly as he came, coating his stomach with his essence. Below him he could feel Alfred thrusting a few more times before he stilled and the warmth of his seamen shot into Arthur.

On top of him Matthew fell forward to lie down on his chest, causing both Arthur's limp member and some seaman so slip out of him. He seemed not to care though as he laid there with his head on Arthur's chest. At that moment Arthur wanted nothing more than to embrace him as the younger man slowly slipped into a relaxed slumber.

He felt Alfred move, felt him slip himself out of Arthur, and off the bed. Moments later his wrists were released and Arthur wrapped one arm around Matthew's shoulders and the other around Alfred when the American joined them on the bed.

"It would have been easier to simply approach me about your concerns you know." He told the other as Alfred lid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Would it really have made much difference?" Alfred asked sleepily. Then without giving Arthur a chance to reply he added. "Matt's idea was better anyway. Besides wasn't this more fun?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment before chuckling. "Yes, I suppose it was." He said, though his only answer was a light snore. "You've both grown so much. . ." He murmured before he joined his two brothers in the gentle hands of sleep.


End file.
